Prank War
by luvtowrite21900
Summary: Things get out of hand at Camp Half Blood, when the Stoll's steal Annabeth's invisibility cap. When Annabeth learns that Percy helped them prank her cabin, it turns in to a full out prank war! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**AN: Hope you like! Also, I'm writing TLO, all in Annabeth's pov, check it out!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own PJO**

**This takes place after TLO and before TLH**

" Um, ok," Percy muttered after I had explained some more of my ideas for Hades temple, on Olympus.

" Gods, are you even listening?" I asked him.

He just stared in to space and muttered," Sure." I rolled my eyes. _Seaweed Brain. _

"Here, why don't I show you some of the 3D models I made on my laptop." I told him. It would be easier for him to pay attention that way. I made my way over to my dresser, and froze.

" You ok, Wise Girl?" Percy asked me." Is your laptop missing again, or something?"

I gulped, and spun around, my heart beating in my chest." My cap . . . it's gone." _Again. _Those Stoll's. It really had been awful the last time they had gotten a hold of my invisibility cap. Let's just say Chiron didn't _want _to be wearing a wedding dress. I glanced down at my camp bead for that summer. Good times.

But, I knew that Chiron wasn't the only one who would be pranked. I stared at Percy wide eyed." So?" He asked, oblivious.

" It was the Stoll's! I know it! They could be eavesdropping right now!"

" Oh," he said," and the pranks would probably get out of hand, right?"

" Right." I nodded my head," We need to find it. Only one of them can be wearing it at a time. So, one of them is visible. We'll figure it out from there."

" Ok." He said, standing up. I studied him, which was something I did much more often, now that we were dating. His bangs hung low on his forehead. Framing his deep green eyes, were long dark lashes. And his lips were slightly chapped, and turned upward. His eyebrows were also scrunched up a bit, like he did whenever he was worried. In other words, he looked _cute._

" Uh, earth to Wise Girl," Percy said, waving a hand in front of my face.

I blinked," Oh, um, sorry. Just thinking."

" About what?" he said, with a smirk.

" About the cap, _obviously, _Seaweed Brain." And with that, I marched out of the cabin, avoiding his gaze, but keeping my eyes peeled for the Stoll's, Percy following.

I was about to try the Hermes cabin, when a high-pitched scream came from Aphrodite's cabin.

I sprinted over, and flung the door opened," What happened?"

One of the Aphrodite boys, who I think was named Jessie, was standing in front of the mirror, with tie-dye skin. I cracked a smile.

" I was just getting out of the shower. I got dressed, and went to do my hair," He pointed to the various hair products sitting on the vanity," When I looked in the mirror, and found that my skin was this, hideous mess!"

" Oh, well, good luck with that, it was probably the Stoll's. Speaking of them," I tightened my pony tail, " You haven't happened to see one of them around, have you?"

" No, or they would have gotten a ugly makeover by now!" Jessie screamed frustrated," Permanent makeup!" I giggled to myself; this guy was _great _at thinking up revenge schemes.( Notice the sarcasm.)

I rolled my eyes, and Percy said," Ok, thanks then, and good luck on that," and walked out trying to suppress a smile, which was incredibly cute.

" Where should we check next?" He asked me. I looked around. _Hmm, bingo! _I spotted the Demeter cabin, with an igloo surrounding it.

" There!" I pointed to it, and Percy followed my gaze. He started laughing as an angry Katie came screaming out of it, stomping her feet as she walked.

" Travis! Connor! Get rid of this_ right now. _Or, I swear . . . you'll regret it!" She yelled.

" And the Stoll's strike again." I muttered.

" Yah, I got to go, like pee right now," Percy told me, dancing around.

" TMI, Seaweed Brain, TMI,"

He looked at me weirdly," It means Too Much Information, now just go!"

He strolled off towards the restrooms. I laughed silently, and ran up to Katie.

" Did you happen to see the Stoll's?" I asked her.

" No, why? Did they prank you too?"

" They stole my invisibility cap!" _The nerve._

" Well, let's find them!"

" Ok, let's go," We were walking along, scanning for another prank victim, when we passed the Ares Cabin.

" What in the Hades?!" One guy shouted. Katie and I exchanged glances, and then bounded to the door.

The Ares campers were walking around confused, holding a bunch of plastic swords," Where the heck did our weapons go?"

I giggled as I watched a very angry Clarisse storm out past us, heading for the Hermes cabin," I'll settle this," she mumbled angrily to herself.

Katie and I kept scanning around, looking for more pranks.

And, boy, did we find some. The Hephaestus cabin's machine started to go haywire on them, and let's just say the building ended up on fire.

The Apollo cabin starting playing really, _really _loud _The Greatest Hits of . . ._well, whatever the guys name was. I remembered the time Percy and I had played it to scare off the evil pigeons. Campers were sprinting out of the cabin yelling," Make it stop!" And I couldn't blame them. To me, it just sounded like a bunch of guys, moaning in Italian.

The new Hades cabin, somehow produced a lunatic Nico, running away in fright from it yelling," IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!" Didn't really want to know what had happened there.

All of the rest of the cabins were pranked, except for Hermes (of course), Poseidon, (Where was Percy, anyway?), and my cabin, Athena.

I lost Katie near the Apollo cabin, helping, trying to get the music off, so I started to look for Percy.

He had to be out of the restroom by now, so I poked my head in to his cabin. " Seaweed Brain?" I called. Nope. Nobody in there.

I thought maybe he'd be looking for me, so I strolled over to the Athena cabin.

There was nobody else in here, and I walked in a bit further, only to find a wire. It connected to a whole bunch of things, and suddenly a disco ball in the middle of the room (When the heck had that gotten there?) started lighting up, and making cool designs around the room.

" Seriously Stoll's?" I asked aloud," This was the _best _prank you could cook up?" I mean, I didn't want it any worse, but still. This was pretty lame, especially from the Stoll's. Suddenly, a few of the glowing squares on the disco ball slid aside, and pouring out came (you guessed it) spiders, right? No. Bloodthirsty tarantulas!

I screamed, and sprinted as fast as I could, out of the cabin, the tarantulas close behind. Darn, could those things run fast. Almost faster than me. I ran around the camp, them right at my heels, nobody bothering to help.

" PERCY! " I yelled," KILL IT!" Just an instinct of mine, he was normally the one who killed the spider in many incidents.

My heart was thumping in my chest, and I was running out of breath. Then, suddenly Percy's voice somewhere behind me yelled," Ok, there gone."

I turned around, and brought my anger out on him," Where in the world have you been."

" Um . . . " he looked away guiltily, and it hit me.

" You, _helped _them. The Stoll's? With this prank and-"

" Hey wait a minute. I tried to stop them, I ran into Connor near the restroom, and they convinced me to help a little bit. They were harmless pranks anyway-"

" They were evil, _bloodthirsty, _monsters!"

" They were not! They were a harmless type."

" But they still were going to scare the crap out of me!"

" Yah, and . . . " he smirked.

" Perceus Jackson, your off the hook, _for now." _I gave him the evilest glare I could muster, and then stomped away.

" Wait," he said, holding my cap up," You forgot this," He threw it at me, and I resumed my attitude.

_Now, how to get revenge . . . _

_**AN: I know, not the best pranks to think up, but they'll get better. Tell me what you think! Review!**_


End file.
